bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lingerie DEBra
Lingerie DEBra is a Canadian lingerie retailer based in Montreal, Quebec. Products Bras Lingerie DEBra carries bras in bands 28 to 52 and cups D to JJ. Contact information *'Address:' 5686A Avenue de Monkland, Montréal, QC H4A 1E4 *'Hours:' **Tuesday-Wednesday-Friday: 10:00 - 18:00 **Thursday: 10:00 - 21:00 **Saturday: 10:00 - 17:00 **Sunday-Monday: Closed *'Phone:' (438) 380-8323 *'Email:' info@lingeriedebra.com Reviews See more reviews at: ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required ::I was correctly sized at this store ::I was able to try on my real size ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 32-34C/D ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 28-52/D-JJ ::Comments about store experience: : Excellent fitting, lots of warmth, lots of good education. This store fits using the principles of snug band providing 80% of support, swoop-&-scoop, and proper placement of the band and underwires. They say that the average bra they sell is a G cup. Prices are higher than in Internet shops, but they are very upfront that you are paying for the personal attention of the fitting as part of the price of the bra. They keep a file for every customer to help them find bras that will fit you. Well worth it, I feel more confident about buying bras via mail order/Internet now in my "new" size. Note: a smaller person like me (a C+ sized cup) will not have as many choices as a more endowed woman, but I expected that. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember my fitter's name ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was moderately pushy (3 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : A lovely person. ---- ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was ' incorrectly sized at this store' ::The reason I was sized incorrectly was because: Measured over my bra/clothes ::I was able to try on my real size ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 38f-h ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 4 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: They had many, I'm not sure though ::Comments about store experience: : I may not have been measured with the five measurements, but there was no insistence on that being my size. The first thing after the measuring was to try a fitting bra, and when they saw it didn't fit, immediately brought me other sizes. When I mentioned I wore a certain band size, and that was how I had measured myself, they brought me those to try. I left with great bras. ::Bra fitting experience: ::My fitter's name was Debbie ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : They all seemed fantastic ands knowledgeable. See also *Offline retailer *Online retailer Category:Canadian Category:Offline retailers Category:Retailers Category:Bra retailers